El 28
by Phoebe Granger
Summary: Un dia lluvioso,recuerdos de un dia especial, sera posible que solo uno de los dos se acuerde de lo sucedido ese dia?, una declaracion..momentos que nunca se olvidan...todo por un pay de calabaza! "one-shot" 100% HHr..


Hola a Todos! Chicos! **Phoebe Granger** aqui de nuevo reportandome con un "one-shot" que salio de la nada un dia en la escuela; inspiración una hermosa cancion de **La Oreja de Van Gogh **(de las mas viejitas) llamada **"El 28",** quien no la haya oido pues no espere mas! jaja

Pues no dire mas, los dejare con la historia, solo espero que de verdad me hagan saber sus comentarios sean malos o buenos..todo se vale =)

_Gracias por leer!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**"One-Shot"**

**"El 28"**

"_Llega tarde el 28 y nerviosa miro el reloj.  
La lluvia conmigo empieza un día de pleno sol"_

Hice una pausa en la nota de "deportes" que leía en el periódico para tomar un sorbo de mi café cuando me percate de que la lluvia que había caído todo el día en la ciudad por fin había cesado y la acera del Nicolson's café era cada vez más concurrida por la gente que en su gran mayoría se dirigían a sus casas después de un día de trabajo, en ese momento, llamó mi atención una joven de pelo rizado que caminaba algo apresurada al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada fugaz a su reloj, al llegar frente a la puerta del café, se paró un segundo, cerró sus ojos, suspiró y la abrió…

_  
"A lo lejos aparece el recuerdo de un amor,  
no me ve camina ausente, hace mucho que pasó"  
_

Una camarera se le acercó para asignarle una mesa, la chica le sonrió y señalo una que estaba a 4 mesas adelante de la mía, junto al vidrio que separa el café de la calle.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la mesa, la chica del cabello rizado levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el fondo del café siguiendo una línea imaginaria que terminaba en mí, pero antes de que se topara conmigo tomé el periódico y lo puse como barrera entre su mirada y la mía, segundos después bajé un poco el periódico y vi como la chica ya se había sentado y tomaba el menú de la mano de la camarera al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias y le sonreía… su sonrisa fue tan encantadora que me hizo recordar las muchas otras sonrisas que me ha dedicado a mi…

_  
"... y empecé a recordar…"_

Si, conocía a la chica que acaba de entrar, y no era cualquier chica, era la mujer que se hizo mi mejor amiga desde los 11 años, aquella niña que fue salvada por mi y por Ron del Troll del baño y que después yo fui salvado por ella en los años siguientes…

Esa joven que ha permanecido conmigo estos años y que siempre cada 28 de mes, salía del hospital dejando lo que fuera para aparecer en este café sentándose en la misma mesa a la misma hora…

"_Y paseé por mi mente y encontré,  
aquel rincón que te dejé,  
donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé"  
_

A veces me ponía a pensar si algún día terminaría hartándome de venir cada 28 a este lugar, pero antes de terminar de pensar en eso ya mi respuesta era un "no"…

Nadie sabía lo que hacía cada mes, nadie sabía que venía aquí a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar que estuve ya hace varios meses… quien se enterara de esto seguro me tacharía de loca de eso estaba segura, y más si ese "quien" fuera aquel chico de gafas, él no dudaría en burlarse de mí por el resto de su vida…pues quien vendría cada mes a un lugar solo para recordar algo que parecía ser tan "insignificante" y que parecía que solo yo lo recordaba?

Pero la verdad era que no podía evitarlo!, tenía que estar aquí, siempre, recordando todo lo que hice, todo tal cual sucedió y todo lo que cambió mi vida al aceptar lo que ya sabía…

_  
"Revivo aquella noche en que olvidamos lo demás,  
el cielo se volvió rojo,  
al sol vimos bostezar"_

_-Flash Back-_

Reíamos y platicábamos animadamente cuando entramos al café, nos dirigimos a la primera mesa que vimos ignorando totalmente a la camarera que señalaba otra mesa más al fondo…

-Gracias –le dijo Harry a la chica cuando le dio el menú y yo comenzaba a ver lo que había para comer. -¿Qué se te antoja? – me preguntó

-No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría probar y no se por cual decidirme –

-Yo pediré un pay de calabaza –me dijo cerrando la carta mirándome con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Que poco original eres! Siempre pides eso –le dije viéndolo de forma reprobatoria

- Hey! No critiques que luego eres tú la que se acaba comiendo mi pay – reí ante aquel comentario que era cierto y del que yo no me había dado cuenta

-Ahora comprendo por qué la ultima vez pediste dos porciones –le contesté y esta vez lo dos reímos sin dejar de mirarnos mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

"_Se ha perdido entre la gente me he perdido yo también.  
Ya se ha ido el 28, la memoria de un ayer"  
_

Aquel día había sido único, la habíamos hecho de turistas por todo Londres disfrutando de los museos, parques y todo lo que tenía la ciudad para darnos un día muy placentero para terminar el el Nicolson's café, lo que ella nunca supo era que yo había planeado que así fuera …un día que solo estuviéramos ella y yo, nada mas…

"_... y empecé a recordar…"  
_

Reí para mí mismo, al notar que la camarera iba hacia su mesa y le dejaba el café y el plato de pay de calabaza que siempre pedía, el mismo postre que pedimos aquel día... siempre era lo mismo, cada 28 comía pay de calabaza, claro la única diferencia es que lo comía sin mí y eso la verdad no me gustaba, tenía la tentación de ir hacia su mesa, sentarme junto a ella y probar ese pay que tan lentamente se comía…pero no podía, eso arruinaría mi plan, sabía que ella pensaba ser la única que se acordaba de ese día que pasamos juntos…ese día que ya siendo sinceros cambio nuestras vidas…

El día que decidimos aceptar lo que había entre nosotros, la química que tenemos los dos, el hecho que ninguno puede vivir sin el otro…

El día que supimos que habíamos sido hechos para estar juntos…

_  
"Y paseé por mi mente y encontré,  
aquel rincón que te dejé,  
donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé"_

_-Flash Back-_

_  
-_¿Te comerás eso? – me preguntó volteando a ver mi plato en donde se encontraba un poco menos de la mitad del pay de calabaza, tomé el plato y se lo puse de su lado con una sonrisa

-Que lindo! Gracias – me dijo poniendo cara de niña chiquita cuando le das el juguete que siempre quiso, eso me hizo sonreír a un mas

-¿Quieres mas café? –le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír viéndola comer

- claro – contestó sin despegar la mirada del plato, de verdad era algo muy gracioso verla comer de esa manera, parecía una niña pequeña que apenas probaba un postre tan delicioso que no podía dejar de saborearlo, fue tanta mi atención que no me percaté cuando elevó su mirada y me vio fijamente – Harry? –preguntó.

- Amm… pe-perdón – contesté sintiéndome algo tonto con mi reacción, cosa que no era la primera vez, desde ya hace tiempo ella me había cachado mirándola por un buen rato, cosa extraña aún porque yo no lo podía evitar, encontraba en ella cosas tan intrigantes y bellas que era difícil despegar la mirada..

Ella rió ante mi reacción, tomó el plato y lo puso en medio de la mesa a la vez que se acercaba más hacia mi lado –Creo que te quedaste con ganas de comer más pay –

-Un poco –contesté imitándola y acercándome también de tal manera que quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia

Cortó un pedazo del pay, lo tomó con el tenedor y lo elevó hacia mi –a ver, abre la boca –me ordenó con una sonrisa coqueta

Le quité el tenedor antes de que ella tomara otro pedazo – mi turno –le dije imitando su acción anterior de cortar el pay y acercarlo a ella, pero esta vez yo también me acerque más…

_"Si, quiero saber si tu también,  
recuerdas algo de aquel café,  
que espero a veces sin entender, por qué ..."_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió ligeramente sus labios y entrecerró los ojos, en ese momento no se que fue lo que paso por mi mente primero, si el hecho de ver esos labios que incitaban a besarlos o el hecho de verla tan vulnerable y tan bella al mismo tiempo… sin pensarlo de nuevo, me acerqué mas a ella hasta terminar con la distancia que me separaban de sus labios..

_-Fin Flash Back-_

"_Y paseé por mi mente y encontré,  
aquel rincón que te dejé,  
donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé"_

Regresé a la casa un par de horas después, al verla salir del café.

En la primera oportunidad que pude me aparecí fuera de mi departamento, abrí la puerta, colgué mi abrigo en el perchero y deje las llaves – Ya llegue –grité esperando alguna respuesta

-Casi acabo de llegar yo, había mucho trabajo en el hospital – le escuché decir mientras aparecía en la puerta de la recamara y se acercaba a mi para darme un pequeño beso antes de dirigirse a la cocina -¿Quieres cenar algo? – me preguntó

-Hermione –la llamé y la tomé de la mano antes de que entrara a la cocina, ella volteó con algo de contrariedad en sus ojos

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con tono preocupado

- Emm..bueno yo, te traje algo – le dije mientras sacaba mi varita, ella se acercó a mi ahora con el seño fruncido sin dejar de mirarme – espera –le dije, presionando su mano que ya tenía entre la mía – en realidad, no quisiera dártelo aquí –le dije y segundos después se escuchó un fuerte "crack" que hizo que nos apareciéramos en donde habíamos estado algunas horas antes..en el Nicolson's café

-Harry! pero que diablos! – gritó al percatarse de que en realidad estábamos en el techo del café

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, tengo algo para ti – le recordé soltando sus manos, y tomando de nuevo mi varita haciendo una floritura en mi mano

- Harry… - la escuché decir al mismo tiempo que un pequeño anillo con un diamante muy brillante aparecía en mi mano, en ese momento ella se llevó las manos a la cara y empezaba a decir cosas en voz baja que no pude entender…

-Hermione, - comencé a decirle tratando de darme el valor –se lo que has hecho todos estos meses, se que vienes aquí cada 28 a comer un pay de calabaza, se que piensas que yo no me acuerdo de ese día, que a lo mejor para mi no es algo importante, pero debo decirte que ese día lo recuerdo siempre y que al igual que tu todos estos meses he venido a este lugar para recordarlo –hice una pausa para tomar un poco de aire – hoy te he visto de nuevo aquí y he decido que desde ahora en adelante ese día lo recordemos juntos para siempre – le dije mientras me acercaba más a ella y no dejaba de verla a los ojos

-Oh por Dios –le escuché decir muy bajito

– Hermione Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunté mientras me hincaba y le mostraba el anillo que tenía en mi mano, ese anillo que ahora sería el símbolo de nuestro amor y de ese recuerdo que tenemos de aquel 28 en aquel café…

Aquel 28 que nunca olvidaré…

____________________________________________________________________

Espero y les haya gustado y de verdad me lo hagan saber con un review =) pues es lo que nos da fuerzas de seguir escribiendo aunque sean estos pequeños Fics...

Y una cosa sobre el fic, no se si algunos se hayan dado cuenta, pero el nombre de **"Nicolson's café"** no lo puse por no mas jaja, así se llamaba el café donde JK Rowling empezó a escribir el mundo que ya conocemos y a mi forma de verlo, sería donde nacio la quimica de Harry y Hermione pues ahí fue donde "dieron" (por así decirlo) sus primeros pasos juntos, y pues de ese modo quise que ese lugar marcara algo especial en la vida que tienen en este fic...

Bueno, después de las aclaraciones, creo que por mi parte sería todo, no sin antes agradecer a **Paty Felton 19, Lyli Amyl Granger, Pupy, Ady2004 y alastor82** por a ver leido mi anterior fic "Como era y es", de verdad se les agradece sus comentarios y espero que este nuevo fic les guste igual...gracias..

Cuidense chicos y espero leerlos pronto!

**Phoebe Granger***

**P.D. **casi se me olvidaba, que creen que le haya contestado la castaña al chico de gafa? jajaja creo que de verdad no tengo por qué escribirlo o si? =P


End file.
